


An Education

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to "educate" his team so is taking them to London for a surprise but something happens on the way to stop Jack and Ianto carrying on.  Is it an accident or was it done on purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education

 

Disclaimer:  I own none of the characters I just like to dabble from time to time.

 

Master List [iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html)

 

Jack had vowed he was going to educate the team when they all had some spare time. That time had now arrived. He hadn’t told them exactly what he was educating them in, only that they were going to London for the weekend. They had worried that if anything happened with the rift, they wouldn’t be there to sort it out. But Jack had re-assured them that he was monitoring the rift activity and they were to have a good time.

 As he had invited Rhys along they had decided to take two vehicles.  Ianto and Jack in the SUV and Gwen, Rhys, Owen and Tosh in Owens car.

 “Ianto, did you remember to bring the camera?” questioned Jack, as they were travelling along the M4 heading for London.

 “I always have my camera with me in case we do anything interesting!”

 “Oh, I could think of some interesting things we could do whilst the others are in Owens car”

 “Sir, we have to be in London soon, you said there was a time limit on when we get there. We don’t have time for anything interesting yet!”

 “Ok, Yan, you win, this time. But afterwards I’ll show you interesting”.

 Jack’s phone rang. Looking at the caller ID it was Tosh.

 “Yes, Tosh, what can we do for you?”

 “We were just wondering what we’ll be doing tonight?”

 “Be patient, all will be revealed when we get there.”

 “But Jack the suspense is killing us!”

 Jack laughed, told Tosh and the others not to be impatient, and clicked off his phone.

 They had been travelling for about an hour, when Ianto’s phone rang. He passed it over to Jack as he knew Jack hated him answering his phone when he was driving.

 “Yeah, what is it now?”

 Erm…., we were wondering……, we don’t want to worry you but….”

 “Look, I’ve told you before I am not going to tell you where we’re going just yet”.

 “No Jack, it’s not that. It’s…., well…, is it supposed to smoke like that?”

 “Owen what on earth are you talking about?”

 “Jack, there is smoke coming from the back of the SUV and unless you two are experts in driving at the same time as shagging for England, then there is something wrong!”

 “Ianto, stop the car, we have a problem.”

 Ianto pulled onto the hard shoulder closely followed by Owen and the rest. As they all got out of their vehicles they could see smoke coming from the exhaust of the SUV. With a worried look Ianto knelt down to investigate.

 Standing up, shaking his head, he informed the rest of them that they wouldn’t be going anywhere soon. There was something wedged into the exhaust and until it cooled down he couldn’t budge it.

 Gwen, Rhys, Tosh and Owen looked disappointed that they were going to miss out on a weekend away.

 “Look kids,” said Jack, trying to lighten the moment. “This doesn’t mean we all miss out. I have the hotel rooms booked and the surprise booked so you four can continue whilst Yan and I sort things out here.”

 “But you are going to miss whatever it is you have planned!” exclaimed Tosh.

 “Don’t worry about us. I’m sure we can find something to occupy ourselves with until the exhaust is cold,” grinned Jack wickedly reaching to pull Ianto in for a kiss.

 “Oh please!” exclaimed Owen. “It’s bad enough some of us not getting any, you don’t have to remind us that you experiment everywhere!”

 Jack grinned, Ianto blushed and all of them burst out laughing at Owens comments.

 “Right boys and girls, here’s what you’re going to do. You will carryon on to London, go check in at the hotel and make sure you are at the Phoenix Theatre for seven tonight, the show begins at half past seven.”

 “Er…., Jack…, what are we going to see?” asked Rhys, unsure about going to a theatre.

 “I thought it was about time you were educated in musical theatre. So I’ve got us all ticket to see _Blood Brothers_ by Willy Russell. I can’t tell you much, but girls you’ll need a box of tissues each”.

 They all looked at Jack questioningly.

“Oh ok boys, you can take tissues too if you wish.”

He bundled the four of them back into Owens car and told them to be careful. He and Ianto were going to try and sort out the SUV.

Once Owens car was out of sight, Jack knelt down and pulled a rag out of the exhaust.

“Jack, what do you think you’re doing? It’s still going to be hot. We should leave it a while.”

“I’m fine, I just wanted to retrieve this before it really did do some damage.”

“You knew what was in there didn’t you?”

“Yes my darling. I pushed it there before we set off this morning. I wanted to get you alone, something we haven’t had for a while.”

With that Ianto pulled Jack into an embrace and began kissing him, slowly at first, then with increasing passion. When their tongues found one another they began their dance.

Pulling slightly apart Ianto commented,

“We can’t do this here, we’re on the hard shoulder of the M4.”

“Oh cariad, it’s not the hard shoulder I’m concerned with, it’s this hardness I want.” Whispered Jack as his hand went down to feel the strain against the fabric of Ianto’s trousers.

Knowing Jack’s reaction would be the same, Ianto opened the back door of the SUV and pulled his lover onto the back seat.

For the next hour the Captain and his young lover were making music of their own. Safe in the knowledge that their four colleagues would not miss them once _Blood Brothers_ had started.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Several of the fics were a result of challenges from Zazajb this being one of them.


End file.
